


midnight train

by amandaamarie1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, angsty, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaamarie1/pseuds/amandaamarie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry needs louis back</p>
<p>it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight train

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii :) i don't really know what to say but this is all fictional and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> sorry if this is bad and i don't have a beta, i really hope you enjoy it anyway. x

the rain was falling down hard against the windows of the train  
  
creating a rythm

the engine roaring and the squeek of the wheels against the track

the weather was bitter

and the sky was blank  
  
much like how harry was feeling

all alone and way too quiet

his cheek rested against the cold window  
  
his nose still red from the cold air  
  
he'd do this a lot  
  
go on a train for hours on just to clear his head  
  
sometimes it would work  
  
and other times it was shit  
  
much like how today is  
  
and he hated it  
  
he hated how much louis got to him  
  
and knew every inch of him  
  
and wandered his brain for hours  
  
to the point were harry couldn't take it  
  
were he couldn't breathe   
  
because louis was always there under his skin  
  
and he was warm  
  
so so warm  
  
and that made harry dizzy  
  
because louis was love  
  
all the love in the world  
  
and one day he left harry  
  
with nothing but a broken heart, lonely bed sheets, and a yellow sticky note  
  
taped to his pillow  
  
he read it fifteen times

and he could hear louis' voice  
  
 _i'm sorry, harry. i'm so sorry._  
 _I love you to the moon and back._  
  
and it was raining that day too  
  
or maybe he couldn't tell if that was just his own eyes  
  
and he didn't understand any of it  
  
how louis could just go   
  
like it was never anything  
  
and leave a fucking _sticky note_  
  
it wasn't fair at all  
  
and so that day  
  
harry trashed the flat he once shared with his love  
  
with the same words repeating over and over again  
  
in his mind and they wouldn't stop  
  
 _i love you to the moon and back._  
  
and then the train stopped  
  
and he realized  
  
it's been three years since louis left  
  
three years when harry was only eighteen  
  
and he feels a sudden sadness in his bones  
  
like he misses him  
  
he's always missed him though  
  
and he's craved for the day  
  
were he can see his boy again  
  
and touch his face and kiss him all over  
  
and swim in a bed of white sheets with him  
  
skin on skin  
  
and beg for an explanation

as to why louis left him  
  
for so fucking long  
  
and he wiped his eyes again  
  
and got off the train.

-

it was sunday  
  
and the sun was out  
  
to harry's surprise  
  
and he didn't feel as restless as he did the day before  
  
he thinks that's a good thing  
  
but his body still longs for something more  
  
there's an ache that won't go away  
  
and that ache is louis  
  
but he pushes that thought to the back of his mind  
  
while he orders his coffee at the coffee shop  
  
he used to go to with louis  
  
and sits next to a window  
  
to look out and admire the city  
  
like he has a million times before  
  
but it sooths him anyway  
  
and gives him comfort  
  
not the comfort he needs  
  
and he knows that's selfish  
  
but it'll do for now.  
  


he takes a deep breathe  
  
tomorrow was monday  
  
and that meant classes  
  
and he really didn't want to go  
  
just wanted to hide under in his duvet  
  
and forget all about his responsibilities  
  
but that was never really an option for him  
  
and he wanted louis again  
  
to make him tea and rub his back  
  
and ruffle his curls with his small fingers

and talk about his day

and go back to the way it was  
  
because louis brought a sense of calmness  
  
to harry  
  
and only louis could ever do that.  
  
-  
  
the week went by slow  
  
painfully and dreadfully slow  
  
and harry was falling asleep  
  
in his desk  
  
but his professor didn't say anything  
  
just gave him a knowing smile  
  
it was soft like maybe she knew he was hurting  
  
and he felt a wave of guilt hit him  
  
because why was this still his life  
  
louis was gone  
  
and has been for a long time  
  
and he feels stupid for still loving him  
  
he really really does  
  
but he can't help it

and he knows this because he's tried to stop

he really has.  
  
-  
  
he sends louis messages like _i keep falling asleep in class  
_  
and _i wish you were here to help me concentrate  
_  
and even one that read _you really fucked me up_   
  
when he was slightly tipsy one night  
  
harry thinks he's tipsy every night

he immediatly regrets that one when he doesn't get a responce   
  
until two days later reading: _i know, i'm sorry._  
  
-  
  
he dials the number without thinking

he figures he'll blame it on the vodka

if this goes wrong

maybe he's had too much to drink

but that doesn't cross his mind  
  
  
before he could think about hanging up

it rang _one_

_two_

_three_ times before it picked up

the line was dead silent

except for the soft breathing on louis' end  
  


_"i miss you so fucking much,"_ harry says it more like a breathe

and when louis doesn't answer he's about to say it again

when louis sighs,  _"harry are you drunk?"_

harry laughs frustratedly at that

because it's not fucking fair

harry's cold and alone and louis is probably warm in bed

who even knows if louis is with someone

but harry doesn't care

_"yes i'm drunk, how else would i be able to bulid up the courage to call you?"_

harry thinks louis is offended by that, can almost feel him frowning down the line

harry clasps a hand over his mouth and laughs loudly

because harry doesn't think louis feels the same pain that he does

doesn't think it gets to louis like it does to him

and his eyes are stinging wet with tears

_"come get me,"_   harry whispers a shaky breathe

even though he doesn't have to

he doesn't want louis to slip away again

and now he's breathing heavily and lets out broken sob

he thinks _pleasepleaseplease._

_"harry- are you alone? where are you?"_

_"yes i'm alone, i need you,"_

_"where are you then, love? tell me where you are,"_

_"by the train station,"_

and louis has no idea why harry is by the train station at twelve midnight

or why he even answered his call in the first place

but he jumps out of bed and drives to where harry is.

-

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.
> 
> thank you so much if you've read this, it means so much
> 
> and i hope you guys like the style i chose to write this in.. let me know what you think.


End file.
